Integracja w Polsce
by Narya Anima
Summary: Po IIWW personifikacje krajów postanowiły, że zaczną robić integracje, by zapobiec przed konfliktami i się zaprzyjaźnić. W roku 2010 nadchodzi kolej Polski. Jak sobie poradzi z Gilbertem, który wprosił się na imprezę? Niby stare konflikty nadal są i coś wisi w powietrzu. Biednemu Feliksowi nie będzie Łatwo tym bardziej, że oprócz całej grupy na głowie będzie miał też sporo kłopotów
1. Rozdział - Malbork

Oto przed wami jakże wspaniały fanfick. Będzie mieć nie liczbę rozdziałów, których liczbę nie bardzo mogę przewidzieć. Parki będą się kształtować z czasem, ale za pewne pojawi się PrusPol. A teraz zapraszam do czytania:

**Integracja w Polsce**

**Rozdział 1 - Malbork**

Występują:

**Polska** - (Feliks Łukasiewicz), **Prusy** - (Gilbert Beilschmidt) , **Niemcy** - (Ludwik Beilschmidt), **Austria** - (Roderich Edelstein), **Węgry** - (Elizabeta Hedervary), **Lichtenstein** - (Lili Zwingli), **Szwajcaria** - (Vash Zwingli), **Litwa** - (Taurys Laurinatis), **Białoruś** - (Natalia Arlovskaya), **Ukraina** - (Oleńka Giedyminowicz), **Rosja** - (Ivan Braginski), **Łotwa** - (Raivis Galante), **Estonia** - (Eduard Von Bock), **Anglia **- (Arthur Kirkland),** Francja** - (Francis Bonnefoy), **Kanada** - (Matthew Wiliams), **Ameryka** - (Alfred F. Jones), **Wy** - (Alicja Evans), **Sealandia** - (Peter Kirkland), **Seaborga** - (Dominic Ferro), **Hiszpania** - (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo), **Romano/Włochy poł.** - (Lovinio Vargas), **Veneliciano/Włochy pół.** - (Felicjano Vargas), **Dania** - (Rasmus Larsen), **Szwecja** - (Barwald Oxenstierna), **Norwegia** - (Emil Northung), **Finlandia** - (Tino Vainamoinen), **Islandia** - (Sissel Northung), **Irlandia** - (Seamus Finnegan), **Belgia** - (Beatrycze van Dijk), **Holandia** - (Milan van Dijk), **Luksemburg** - (Gretta van Dijk), **Seszele** - (Tamara Kselash), **Monaco** (Michaela Violin), **Australia** - (Marco Evans), **Nowa Zelandia** - (Michael Weeb), **Chiny** - (Yao Wang),** Japonia** - (Kiku Honda), **Tajwan** - (Rani Xin), **Tajlandia** - (Rhea Thai), **Hongkong** - (Vijay Lieh), **Wietnam** - (Tami Minh), **Korea Poł.** - (Im Yong Soo), **Indie** - (Shan Rukh Khan), **Słowacja** - (Iga Machackova), **Czechy** - (Josef Havel), **Rumunia** - (Vlad Dracula), **Grecja** - (Heracles Karpusi), **Egipt** - (Gupta Mahammad Hassan), **Turcja** - (Sadiq Adnan), **Izrael** - (Ariel Lenge), **Kuba** - (Bob Ganel) i inni

* * *

15 lipca 1410, Grunwald

Na zielonym polu, naprzeciw siebie, w ten piękny słoneczny, którego nie przesłaniała ani jedna, miękka jak wata cukrowa chmurka, poranek, stały dwie armie: Krzyżacy oraz ich sprzymierzeńcy i Polacy wraz z Litwinami. Przed pruską armią siedziało na koniach dwóch rycerzy - Ulrich von Jungingen oraz Gilbert Beilschmidt. Obaj ubrani byli w białe szaty w czarne krzyże i zbroje. W odzianych w metalowe rękawce dłoniach trzymali hełmy.

Ten pierwszy był Wielkim Mistrzem Krzyżackim od 3 lat. Natomiast ten drugi był personifikacją krzyżackiego państwa na Pomorzu, Warmii i Mazurach.

Mistrz Krzyżacki miał półdługie czarne, skołtunione włosy opadające na zniszczoną przez ciężkie rycerskie życie i zarośniętą gęstą brodą twarz. Był zapewne dobrze umięśniony i świetnie wprawiony w walce mieczem. Za to Gilbert był albinosem (nawiasem mówiąc bardzo przystojnym) jego białe włosy wręcz zlewały się z jego strojem. Natomiast czerwone oczy wręcz raziły. Tak samo jak Ulrich świetnie potrafił walczyć mieczem.

Jakieś kilkaset metrów dalej, na wzgórzu, z którego było widać całe grunwaldzkie pola także znajdowało się dwóch mężczyzn. Właściwie to jeden był bardziej chłopakiem, nastolatkiem niż mężczyzną. Wydawało by się, że jego miejsce jest gdzieś w lesie w zbudowanym z kolegami szałasie, a zamiast ciężkiego, żelaznego, powinien nosić drewniany ręcznie robiony miecz. Miał słowiańską urodę, złote, półdługie włosy i zielone jak świeżo ścięta trawa oczy, które patrzyły na zielone pola Grunwaldu z dziwnym smutkiem.

Tym chłopakiem był Feliks Łukasiewicz, personifikacja Polonii. Obok niego stał mężczyzna po 30. Miał brązowe równie skołtunione co Mistrz Krzyżacki włosy i cienkie wąsy. Jego ciemne oczy patrzyły na zielone pola z zaciekawieniem, dziwnym błyskiem i zacieńciem.

Do chłopaka podeszły dwie młode kobiety i dwóch mężczyzn. Wyglądali dojrzale i o wiele poważniej niż młody Łukasiewicz. Przez ich słowiańską urodę można byłoby pomyśleć, że są starszym rodzeństwem, którzy opiekują się swoim młodszym braciszkiem, który w jakiś nierealny sposób znalazł się w środku polsko-krzyżackiej wojny. Jednak było to mylne wrażenie, bo to właśnie Feliks był najstarszy i to on musiał się nimi opiekować.

- Nie martw się, Feluś - powiedziała Wielkopolska przytulając blondyna do swojego obfitego biustu.

- Właśnie - przytaknął Podole - odzyskamy ich!

- Choćbyśmy mieli pod sam Malbork iść! - dołączyła się Małopolska.

- Wygonimy Krzyżaka i do domu wrócimy z Leszkiem(Pomorze), Jolką(Warmia) i Maćkiem(Mazury)! - wykrzyknął Mazowsze.

Feliks uśmiechnął się lekko. Wcale nie był tego taki pewien, ale wiedział, że te dzieciaki chciały mu po prostu dodać otuchy. Nie rozumieli, że życie nie jest takie proste. Oni byli krainami geograficznymi. Nie musieli martwić się o zarządzaniem krajem, o rozbicie dzielnicowe, o problemy polityczne po śmierci Kazimierza i całą resztę. On musiał. Był przecież Polską.

- Co z Galicją i Śląskiem? - spytał próbując uwolnić się od Uli (Wielkopolski)

- Powiedzieli, że nie mogą wpaść na imprezę. Mają problemy u Rodericha - oznajmił wieczny optymista Podole.

- Mam nadzieję, że wszystko dobrze im się ułoży - powiedział Łukasiewicz i ponownie spojrzał na pola Grunwaldu. Był tam Taurys razem z Ukraina, Białorusią, Rusią Czarną oraz Czerwoną. Szykowali się do bitwy.

Wtedy właśnie podjechało do nich dwóch krzyżackich ambasadorów. Pomimo, iż formalnie wysłał ich Ulrich do Jagiełły, w rzeczywistości wysłał ich Gilbert do Feliksa.

- Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki Ulrich von Jungingen - zaczęli formalnie - chce przekazać tobie Panie, Królu Polski, Władysławowie Jagielle, te oto dwa miecze zakonne, bo wydaje mu się, że brakuje ci oręża skoro nie jesteście Panie na polu walki.

Jagiełło tylko uśmiechnął się wrednie. Dojrzał kątem oka skinienie Polski i powiedział:

- Przekażcie swojemu Panu, że oręża nam nie brakuje, ale i te wykorzystamy - powiedziawszy to, dwaj rycerze (zapewne Maćko i Zbyszko z Bogdańca) odebrali od nich miecze.

Polska odetchnął dopiero wtedy gdy ambasadorzy odjechali.

- Feluś, przecież już ci mówiłam, że masz się nie martwić - Wielkopolska ponownie zaczęła przytulać go do swojego równie wielkiego co Ukrainy biustu - Wygramy!

- Miejmy nadzieję.

To prawda, wygrali. Potem nawet Gilbert złożył im, jemu i Torisowi, hołd, ale potem było już tylko gorzej. Ostatnim wielkim zwycięstwem była Bitwa pod Wiedniem. Potem przyszły rozbiory i... dzień gdy po niego przyszli.

* * *

24 października 1795 - Warszawa

Przed nim stał Ivan, Gilbert i Roderich. Litwy już przy nim nie było. Odszedł do domu Rosji w 1792. Taurys nie wyglądał na specjalnie niezadowolonego z tego faktu, a Polska tym bardziej. Już od początku tej całej Unii w Krewie nie umieli się dogadać. Co prawda z biegiem lat, pomimo krótki i problemów Feliks polubił Licie (nawet z wzajemnością) i zaczął martwić się o niego jak o swoje rodzeństwo. Nie chciał by Litwinowi coś coś się stało. Cóż... może to i lepiej by szedł sam jako dawny cień samego siebie drogą ku niepodległości.

- Dobry dien, kuzynie - przywitał się Rosja uśmiechając się niewinnie.

- Witaj, Ivanie - odparł patrząc bez strachu w fioletowe oczy Rosjanina - Witajcie i wy Roderichu, Gilbercie. Cóż was sprowadza w moje skromniejsze z każdą waszą wizytą progi - zironizował, odwrócił się od sąsiadów i podszedł do stołu, na którym leżały kielich i butelka wybornego wina z najlepszych winnic Francisa. Upił łyk czerwonego napoju - Francis zna się na rzeczy... - mruknął - I tak wole polski denaturat 120%.

- Nicht ficken, Polen (nie pierdol, Polsko)! - warknął prusak.

Blondyn spojrzał kontem oka na albinosa.

- A ty nadal nie możesz przeżyć Grunwaldu? - spytał z wrednym uśmiechem - a Ivan zdobycia Moskwy w 1612, a ty Roderichu zapewne Bitwy pod Wiedniem, gdzie musiałem ci tyłek ratować - odwrócił się w stronę oprawców ze zwycięskim uśmiechem - Czyżbym trafił w słaby punkt? - spytał widząc ich wściekłe miny.

Ivan podszedł do niego ze swoim kranem w dłoni i z całej siły uderzył nim w blondyna, który przygotowany na cios odchylił się do tyłu przyjmując na siebie zaledwie połowy siły włożonej w uderzenie...

Potem go rozerwali. Bolało, ale nie krzyczał. Jedyny dźwięk, który ulatywał z jego krtani były piękne dla jego polskich uszu słowa Bogurodzicy. Wiedział jak denerwowało jego oprawców ten pełen miłości do ojczyzny śpiew i dlatego się nie poddawał. Przyrzekł sobie, że będzie istniał nawet po swojej śmierci. Choćby miał stać się żywym trupem, będzie walczył o wolność.

* * *

18 stycznia 2010 - Bruksela

Blondwłose tornado z prędkością światła przemierzało korytarze siedziby NATO. Po kolei mijał poszczególne kraje wręczając im białe koperty z pięknie wykaligrafowanymi literami.

Zdziwiony Kirkland, który właśnie napotkał owe tornado spojrzał na kopertę z napisem: Arthur Kirkland. Krzaczastobrewy otworzył kopertę i zaczął czytać to co zostało napisane poprawną angielszczyzną.

Drogi Arthurze

Mam zaszczyt zaprosić cię na spend integracyjny organizowany w moim kraju na Mazurach.

Odbędzie się on od 7 do 14 kwietnia.

W kopercie znajdują się bilety na lot w pierwszej klasie moimi liniami lotniczymi.

Odbiorę ciebie i pozostałych zaproszonych w Warszawie o godzinie 19:45

Feliks

Cóż, jeśli chodziło o personifikacje to po IIWW zdały sobie sprawę, że muszą się dogadywać. Dlatego co rok jedno z nich organizowało integrację. Arthur złapał się za włosy i począł wyrywać. Nie dość, że pozwolili temu pajacowi robić EURO za dwa lata to teraz to...

Nie to żeby nie lubił Feliksa, ale... był on wiecznie uśmiechniętym niepoprawnym optymistą. Nie przejmował się niczym i to naprawdę strasznie wkurzało Anglię. Właściwie to poznali się lepiej w 1940 gdy Polak uczestniczył w Bitwie o Anglię razem ze swoimi chłopcami z Dywizjonu 303.

Już od początku jasnym było, że za cholerę się nie dogadają, a przynajmniej tak twierdził Arthur.

Polska był wiecznie uśmiechnięty. Zbijał myśliwce Ludwiga o wiele częściej niż jakikolwiek inny sprzymierzeniec, więcej niż sam Anglia.

* * *

7 kwietnia 2010 - Warszawa - 20:00

Blondyn czekał przed lotniskiem na swoich gości.

Ciągle schodził się ktoś nowy. Pierwszy pojawili się Bałci, Rosja z siostrami oraz Nordycy. Następnie przybyli Antonio i Bracia Vargas. Felicjano z wielkim uśmiechem przywitał Polskę. Pamiętał jak poznał go w 1790 gdy Feliks zaczął tworzyć Legiony we Włoszech. Chłopaki szybko znaleźli własny język. Poźniej szatyn przedstawił go swojemu bratu, który na początku wziął Polskę za dziewczynę... Stare dzieje.

Następnie przybył Francis, Arthur i Alfred (i Kanada ! ), którzy żywo o czymś dyskutowali - czytaj. kłócili się. Jako, że byli wśród cywili to nie bili się, ale ich spojrzenia oraz ton mówiły, że zaraz zacznie się rzeź.

Po nich przybyli Holandia i Belgia, która gadała o czymś z Seszele, Monaco oraz Wy. Za nimi szli Sealandia i Seborga, którzy także się z nimi zabrali. Zresztą Polska bardzo ich lubił i podobało mu się jak walczą o swoje prawa.

Następnie pojawili się Azjaci i Australia wraz z Nową Zelandią. Po kolei schodziły się wszystkie kraje.

- Są już wszyscy? - spytał po angielsku organizator integracji.

- A co ze mną, Polen? - odezwał się jakiś głos zza pleców blondyna. Zielonooki odwrócił się natychmiast, a jego oczy spotkały swoje czerwone odpowiedniki.

- Gilbert... - wysyczał Polska przez zaciśnięte zęby, a zieleń jego oczu rzucała gromami.

- Feliks... - odparł Gilbert, ale z wrednym uśmiechem.

- Co ty tu robisz? - spytał Łukasiewicz.

- Jak to co? Ich bin! - powiedział i stanął w pozycji jestem-zaglibisty-patrzcie-na-olśniewającego-mnie. 

- Verpiss dich, bevor ich dich tote (Spier****j zanim cię zabiję) warknął Polska po niemiecku. Doprawdy, nienawidził tego języka, ale Gilbert to był ten typ człowieka, któremu nawet łopatą nie wbijesz czegoś do głowy.

Dwa państwa, a właściwie jedno, bo drugie było już tylko regionem, patrzyły na siebie jak dwa głodne wilki pochylające się nad tą samą zdobyczą.

- Przepraszam za niego. Wiem, że nie powinien jechać, ale bałem się go zostawić w domu samego. Gdybym wrócił pewnie by ten budynek już nie istniał. - usłyszał Polska głos Aryjczyka zza pleców albinosa. Polska odwrócił wzrok od oczu Gilberta i spojrzał na Ludwiga, do którego właśnie podbiegł Felicjano krzycząc "Ve Doitsu!". Z tyłu dało się słyszeć też "Odejdź od tego głupiego wursta, fratello" i "Spokojnie, Romano"

Za Niemcem stali Elizabeta, Roderich, Vash oraz Lili.

- Przepraszamy za spóźnienie, ale w Berlinie była burza.

- Nic się nie stało Ludwig - odparł Feliks, który, jako, że doskonale znał Gilberta, rozumiał i nawet podzielał zdanie Germana. - Ale myślę, że to nawet lepiej, że go wziołeś - odparł, a na jego usta wypłynął wredny uśmiech.

- Hmn... Warum? - spytał zdziwiony nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi polakowi

- Zobaczysz...

* * *

8 kwietnia - Malbork - 3:58

Gilbert, który właśnie się obudził w niebieskim autobusie, przetarł ciężkie snem oczy. Zamrugał kilka razy i spojrzał za okno.

- HEEE! - po autobusie rozniósł się krzyk zdziwionego albinosa.

Przebudzone kraje spiorunowały starszego Beilschmidta.

- Nie krzycz tak - warknął zmęczony Anglia

- A-a-aber...

Kraje spojrzały zdziwione na jąkającego się Gibera, który wskazywał palcem coś co majaczyło za oknem i rozświetlało ciemności nocy. Jąkający się Gilbert! To dopiero sensacja. Personifikacje spojrzały za okno i zobaczyły podświetlony ogromny zamek zrobiony z czerwonej cegły.

- Es ist... es ist... - dalej jąkał się albinos.

- Ja, ja, Gilbert, es ist Malbork - powiedział za niego Feliks, który siedział za kółkiem autobusu. Po czym zwrócił się do niego po polsku, by pozostali ich nie zrozumieli. Feliks z przykrością przyjmował do wiadomości fakt, że albinos był jedynym, który potrafił go zrozumieć w jego języku. - Chciałem by był to pierwszy punkt naszej wycieczki, więc jeśli chcesz to będziesz mógł ich oprowadzić. W końcu to właściwie twój teren, nie?

- Ja! Wohl sagen, Polen! (Tak! Dobrze prawisz, Polsko) - krzyknął uradowany albinos.


	2. Rozdział - Nieoczekiwany bieg wydarzeń

8 kwietnia - Malbork - 12:30

Hotel, w którym się zatrzymali był mały, ale na tyle duży by pomieścić wszystkich uczestników integracji. Sprzęty były wygodne, a właściciel pensjonatu utrzymywał to miejsce w nienagannym stanie już od wielu lat.

Personifikacje zajęły swoje pokoje. Wszyscy byli przyporządkowani według pewnego porządku, ale jak Feliks powiedział: "Nie chcesz spać z sąsiadem w jednym pokoju, to się zamień.", więc wszyscy zrozumieli, że mają pewną dowolność. Co bardziej zdziwiło Feliksa, nikt się nie zamieniał, a przy rozpakowywaniu się nie było zbyt dużo hałasu.

A nie robili takiego rumoru, bo wciąż zastanawiali się nad tym co powiedział Polska do Gilberta. Próbowali się spytać Torisa, ale jak się okazało Litwin nie znał nigdy języka kolegi i to właśnie Feliks nauczył się litewskiego by móc spokojnie z nim gadać.

Tak samo Rosja, Białoruś i Ukraina nie mieli pojęcia, bo pomimo, że ich języki są zbliżone do Polskiego to jest w tym dużo różnic, a przy slangu Feliksa tym bardziej nie potrafili zrozumieć o co chodziło.

Tak samo odparli im Josef i Iga. Nie potrafili dobrze rozszyfrować słów brata, gdyż chłopak mówił wtedy z mazurskim akcentem, by Prusak mógł go łatwiej zrozumieć.

Tak więc nikt nie wiedział co chodziło po głowach tej dwójki.

Właśnie zegar wybił 13:00 i kraje powoli zaczęły schodzić na dół gdzie znajdowała się jadalnia. Zanim weszli Feliks przypomniał wszystkim uczestnikom zasady BHP. Właściwie to nikt go praktycznie nie słuchał, ale Łukasiewicz to rozumiał, w końcu gdy był na innych spendach także nie słuchał tego wszystkiego, ale zasady zasadami i pewnie Ludwig (który jako jedyny go słuchał) później opierniczył by go za nie przestrzeganie zasad. O 9:15 mogli wreszcie wejść do jadalni na upragniony obiad.

Pomieszczenie było duże, większe od sali konferencyjnej G-8. Miała bardzo wysoki strop i szerokie okna, które bardzo rozjaśniały to miejsce. Było tu mnóstwo okrągłych stolików, przy których stało pięć krzeseł.

Kraje, pomimo głodu, niechętnie podchodziły do stołów i usiadły. Feliks to jednak Polska, więc nie spodziewajmy się czegoś, co można określić mianem "super". Po kilku minutach czekania do sali weszły młode kelnerki, które podały im posiłek. Jakież było zdziwienie gości Feliksa, gdy przed każdym z nich pojawiło się ich ulubione danie. Po sali przebiegły zdziwione szepty.

Tamara podbiegła do Łukasiewicza.

- Jak to zrobiłeś, frere (braciszku)? Skąd wiedziałeś, że lubię tuńczyka i owoce morza?

- Skąd? Wiesz, jak to się mówi "Polak potrafi" - odparł z uśmiechem wyspiarce. Nie rozumiał o co im chodzi. W ciągu ostatnich kilkuset lat zwiedził prawie cały świat. Potrafił mówić prawie w każdym języku. Znał nawet łacinę. Po prostu na przestrzeni lat zaczął rozumieć, że bez tego nie da rady szukać sprzymierzeńców do walki i niepodległość. W ciągu lat emigracji nauczył się mówić nawet z akcentem, więc brzmiał jak prawdziwy obywatel danego kraju. Możecie mi wierzyć, że bardzo go to cieszyło. Dzięki temu podczas IIWW nikt nie mógł go znaleźć dopóki sam się nie ujawnił. W końcu kamuflaż miał opanowany - trochę makijażu i sukienka :). Włamał się do siedziby gestapo i getta w Oświęcimiu. Przeżył zesłanie na Syberię i wrócił do kraju. Zestrzelał samoloty Ludwiga podczas Bitwy o Anglię. Więc jak mógł nie wiedzieć tak podstawowej rzeczy jak co lubią zjeść jego znajomi.

Zaśmiał się na widok zdziwionej Seszele, która najwyraźniej nie zrozumiała frazy i zaczął jej tłumaczyć o co chodzi w powiedzeniu.

Inne kraje już się nie odzywały. Wiedzieli jak Feliks "potrafił" coś zrobić. Jeśli na czymś mu zależało zawsze robił to na 100%. Niby niepoważny wieczny optymista potrafił nagle stawać się dojrzałym realistą. Była to dość dziwna metamorfoza, ale Polska już taki był. Słowianie zawsze byli nieprzewidywalni i nie do końca normalni, więc większość krajów przestała nawet próbować ich zrozumieć.

Po objedzie każdy miał czas wolny. O godzinie 15:00 miała się zacząć wycieczka po mieście. Po rozmowie z albinosem oboje stwierdzili, że zwiedzanie zamku przełożą na 11 kwietnia. A wcześniej pokażą im jeszcze Gdańsk, Sopot, Toruń i kilka innych miast. Natomiast po 11 na ostatnie dni przeniosą się na Mazury do małej miejscowości, gdzie będą się bawić nad jeziorami.

Polak z niezwykłym zdziwieniem zauważył, że zaczął się dogadywać z Prusakiem. Ale właściwie nie wiedział dlaczego się dziwił. Przecież już raz mieli taki okres, ale wtedy... to było za czasów gdy zwali się PRL i NRD. Wtedy musieli, a po za tym to była wojna... Gdy mur berliński padł i wyrwali się z łap komunizmu znów zaczęli drzeć koty. Lecz co najwyżej rzucali sobie nienawistne spojrzenia, wredne komentarze i w co najgorszym wypadku bili się i wyrywali włosy z głowy. Mimo to w ich oczach zawsze już lśniły kolorowe iskierki, które zaczęły się utrzymywać w ich oczach odkąd zaczęli ramie w ramie walczyć.

Tak więc o 15 zaczęło się zwiedzanie. Każdy miał trochę inne zdanie o mieście. Taki Japonia był zachwycony widząc tą jakże piękną architekturę, Franca twierdził, że jest tu za mało romantycznie, a Anglia narzekał, że w Polsce nie ma metra poza stolicą. Tego ostatniego zgasił Prusy, mówiąc, że w przeciwieństwie do innych jest tu za dużo miejsc, które można zniszczyć i Polska wbrew pozorom nie jest taki głupi i nie zniszczył by jednego ze swoich miast, a takiego Malborka to w szczególności.

* * *

9 kwietnia - Gdzieś pomiędzy Gdańskiem a Malborkiem na świeżo zrobionej autostradzie, która pojęcia dziura jeszcze biedaczka nie zna - 11:04

Następnego dnia niebieski autobus ruszył w stronę Bałtyku. Bałci i Nordycy z wielkimi uśmiechami przywitali błękinozielone fale, niebieskie niebo, którego nie zasłaniała tego dnia nawet jedna mała śnieżnobiała chmurka, oraz jasny piasek. Gilbert razem z Polską zaczęli na przemian mówić o historii Gdańska.

- O! A tam się tłukliśmy! - krzyknął Prusak na widok znajomego budynku, w którym kiedyś mieściła się świetna knajpka. Prowadziła ją jakaś kobiecina i jej córka, którą Gilbert nieudolnie chciał poderwać. - I wtedy ze mną przegrałeś - Gilbert uśmiechnął się wrednie w stronę Feliksa.

- Tak tak, oczywiście. Jak człowiek za dużo wypije to też przekręca fakty o 180 stopni.

- Pier**l się - warknął po polsku.

Feliks zaśmiał się po czym powiedział.

- Du hat es fast shon, Romeo, aber "r" sollte ein wenig mehr harte (prawie ci wyszło, Romeo, ale "r" powinno być trochę twardsze)

Nagle idący na czele Feliks, który tak nawiasem mówiąc szedł do tyłu, by móc mówić do zgromadzonych wpadł na kogoś. Feliks jak i postać zaczęli przepraszać, a Łukasiewicz zaczął zbierać rzeczy, które powypadały mężczyźnie. Oboje podnieśli głowy i nagle przez cały Gdańsk przeszła salwa śmiechu.

- Leszek?! - krzyknął zdziwiony Prusy.

Uczestnicy Integracji spojrzeli zdziwieni na całą tą sytuację. Przed nimi stał postawny chłopak, który wzrostem spokojnie dorównywał Ameryce. Miał krótkie ciemne blond włosy i zielone jak Feliks oczy. Ubrany był luźno po cywilnemu jak każdy na ulicy.

- Witaj Gilbertcie - przywitał się chłopak po niemiecku - Całe wieki cię nie widziałem - krzyknął - Cóż cię tu sprowadza? Za Malborkiem się stęskniłeś? - spytał.

- Nein! Tylko przyjechałem z West na integrację.

- Ach, przecież w tym roku to Feliks je urządza. Przyjechaliście zwiedzać Gdańsk? I dobrze, w końcu to najfajniejsze miasto w tym kraju! - Leszek zaczął trajkotać jak najęty o mieście.

- Em... Leszek - przerwał mu Polska - może pokażesz nam Stocznie, a później byś z nami pojechał do Sopotu i zwiedzimy molo, co?

- Dobrze prawisz! Zresztą i tak miałem zaraz jechać do Sopotu. Czeka tam na nas Jolka.

Albinos zesztywniał słysząc imię dziewczyny.

- Czyżbyś się bał Gilbercie? I ci się nie dziwię. W końcu nigdy się nie lubiliście - powiedział i uśmiechnął się wrednie.

Gilbert zaczął mamrotać coś pod nosem, a Feliks przedstawił pozostałym państwom Leszka.

- To Pomorze Leszek Kowalski - przedstawił go - A to koledzy z Unii i świata. Kilku z nich na pewno znasz.

- Tak. Wania, Oleńka, Oh, nawet ty Natalia. Kurczę, nie widziałem cię chyba od 1795. Sveiki Lietuva (z lit. Cześć Litwa) - przywitał się widząc Torisa - kurczę, ile tu znajomych twarzy - i znów zaczął trajkotać, a Polska znów próbował go powstrzymać.

Ponownie zaczęli zwiedzać, ale tym razem to gadatliwy Leszek zaczął im wszystko opowiadać. Widać było, że gdy po wojnie odbudowywał miasto włożył w to całą swoją pracę. Do miasta odnosił się z wielką miłością i przywiązaniem.

Drogę do Sopotu przebyli pieszo rozkoszując się ładną pogodą. Na molo spędzili 2 godziny, a gdy skierowali się na plażę spotkali Warmię.

- Jolka! - krzyknął chłopak i podbiegł do niej by ją uściskać, ale nie zdążył bo dziewczyna poczęstowała go pięknym prawym sierpowym.

- Spóźniłeś się - warknęła dziewczyna gdy Leszek chciał otworzyć usta by spytać "za co".

- Ale...

- Żadnego ale - warknęła po czym spojrzała na resztę towarzystwa, które z lękiem w oczach na nią patrzyło.

- Feluś! - krzyknęła uradowana i uściskała brata przytulając go do swojego dużego biustu. Serio, czy wszystkie Słowianki tak mają?

- Część Jolka - odparł chłopak.

Dziewczyna puściła go i przywitała się z pozostałymi. Gdy jej wzrok padł na Krzyżaka temperatura jej spojrzenia spadła o kilka stopni.

- Część Gilbert - powiedziała z tzw. "uśmiechem Rosji".

Albinos schował się za bratem, a Jolka tylko prychnęła i teatralnym gestem strzepnęła włosy. Chwyciła Leszka za rękę i gdzieś poleźli, ale obiecali, że wrócą.

Tymczasem nasza "Drużyna Pierścienia" udała się na molo a następnie na plażę. Jako, że było zimno, w końcu to był kwiecień (nie to co ten w tym roku(2013)), dziewczyny tylko moczyły stopy i zbierały bursztyny oraz muszelki. Oczywiście nie były one tak okazałe jak te u Seszele lub Tajwan, ale wszystkie dziewczęta stwierdziły jednogłośnie, że to fajna pamiątka. Tymczasem męska część bawiła się w piachu.

Obok stała mała knajpka z otwartym tarasem, który wychodził na morze.

Tam siedzieli Rosja i Niemcy. Po chwili dołączył do nich Feliks, który w gruncie rzeczy był już trochę zmęczony. Usiadł z dawnymi nemezis przy stole.

- Chyba nie jest tak źle - mruknął blondyn po Polsku. Ivan i Ludwig spojrzeli na niego nie rozumiejąc co mówi chłopak.

- Was ist, Feliks? (Co jest, Feliks?) - spytał Aryjczyk.

- Nothing, but I have strange premonition (Nic, tylko mam dziwne przeczucie)

- Don't worry Polsza! It should be fine! (Nie martw się Polsza. Będzie okey)

- Ja! Russland's right. (Rosja dobrze mówi)

- I hope you're guys right (Mam nadzieję, dobrze mówicie chłopaki)

Po chwili zapadła cisza. Trwała ona dość krótko, bo Ivan zaproponował polać wódki na poprawę humoru. Polska poparł pomysł.

- Ofitsiantka! Prinesite vodki! (Kelnereczko! Przynieś wódki!) - zawołał Rosjanin. Dziewczyna, która tu pracowała najwyraźniej zrozumiała go, bo po chwili przyniosła wódkę i kieliszki.

- Jak by były potrzebne - mruknął Feliks patrząc na szkło. Dobrze znał się z Rosją i wiedział, że i tak będą pić z gwinta. Chyba, że znowu zrobią zawody. Cóż, właściciel lokalu będzie musiał dokupić etanolu.

- And you, Germaiya? Do you want to drink some vodka with us? (A ty Niemcy? Chcesz popić z nami?)

Aryjczyk spojrzał na Ivana jak na idiotę, kretyna i debila po krzyżówce genetycznej. Okay potrafił dużo wypić, ale to było piwo! PIWO! Które zawiera 5% alkoholu. Oni pili swój zacny wynalazek, który zazwyczaj zawierał 40%, a Słowianie z Pasa Wódki* (Rosja, Ukraina, Białoruś i Polska) potrafią nawet duszkiem pić estoński alkohol**. Nie było mowy by na to przystał. Jego brat może by jeszcze dotrzymał im kroku, ale gdy Gilbertowi urwie się film to Rosji będzie zapewne w połowie.

W tym momencie reszta członków integracji wróciło z zabawy na plaży. Od razu wszyscy się zaciekawili i postanowiono zrobić zawody na "najdłuższy film" Dziewczęta zrobiły własny konkurs gdyż z racji swej płci i tak nie pokonały by mężczyzn, a przynajmniej niektórych. Polska na spółkę z Rosją mieli wykreślać tych którzy padli. Co oznaczało, że Anglię w ogóle na tę listę nie wpisano 3:)

No i zaczęła się zabawa. Po kolei odpadali coraz to słabsi. Oczywiście młode kraje takie jak Sealandia, Wy czy Seborga miały nie pić. Seszele i Monoko także szybko zrezygnowały z walki, a po chwili dołączył do zgromadzenia Francja, który z racji swojej natury pijał raczej tylko wino. Po kolei zaczeli później odpadać Alfred aka Hero-number-one, Lovinio i Hiszpania. Po chwili rozpoczęły się śpiewy. Polska zaśpiewał "Whisky moja żono" i "Żubrówka" po angielsku, a Ameryka na spółkę z Rosją "Vodka (by mad cow)" Po 3 godzinach gdy większość ekipy leżała na pod stołami ostały się pięć osób: Białoruś, Ukraina, Polska, Rosja i Prusy, choć ten ostatni już prawie "umierał". Ivan siedział w rogu sali i patrzył z przestrachem w Natalię, która bardzo chciała go poprzytulać, i wdzięcznością na Oleńkę, która próbowała powstrzymać siostrę.

- Nie mają już wódki - powiedział Polska siedzący na stole i machający przed oczami pustą butelką.

- Oh, mach dir kaine Sorgen Polen, Ariel wusste Jezus, also sie das Meer in Vodka gewechelt. (Nie martw się Polen, Ariel (Izrael) znała Jezusa to zamieni morze w wódkę) - wybełkotał Gilbert, który siedział na jednym z plastikowych krzeseł obok stołu.

- Debilu, on zamieniał wodę w wino. A Ariel jest Żydówką, więc ni chuja nie potrafi, zresztą śpi i nie będziemy jej budzić. A tak btw. to przez całe średniowiecze ganiałeś mnie, Litwe i paru innych z meczem bądź kropidełkiem, a Biblii nie znasz?

- Marudzisz Polen - stwierdził albinos i przyciągnął po siebie blondyna tak, że siedział pomiędzy jego nogami plecami do niego.

Blondyn zesztywniał, a po chwili zaczerwienił się.

- Co ty robisz debilu... - warknął.

- Jak to co? Przytulam~! - po ostatnim słowie mocniej go objął przytulając twarz do szyi.

- Gilbert... - syknął ostrzegawczo chłopak.

- Ja? - spytał czerwonooki i polizał jego skórę. Po czym podniósł wzrok do góry by zobaczyć wyraz twarzy Feliksa - Ładnie ci w czerwieni - odparł z wrednym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

- Gilbert... - ponowny syk.

- Ale Polen ja przecież cię od zawsze cię kochałem :3 Ich liebe dich!

Potem pojawiła się ciemność.

Polska szybko wyrwał się z ramion nieprzytomnego albinosa i jakby automatycznie pobiegł w stronę wyjścia. Właśnie ten moment wybrali sobie Leszek i Jolka by wejść do baru. Akurat Łukasiewicz poleciał tak, że trafił w ich złączone ręce. Warmia i Pomorze by uniknąć zderzenia i polecieć na piach na plaży przed knajpką rozłączyli ręce, a Feliks glebnął twarzą prosto w piach.

Dla niego też zgasło światło.

* * *

10 kwietnia - Malbork (Pokój Gilberta, Ludwika i Rodericha) - 08:43

Gilbert obudził się. Podnosząc głowę poczuł cud kaca wielkiego jak ZSRR w rozkwicie. Zdziwił się, bo o ile dobrze pamiętał to ostatnio byli w knajpie nad morzem.

_Pewnie Leszek nas podwiózł... a Jolka nalegała by mnie zostawić..._

Jako, że spał od ściany miał mógł spojrzeć stąd na pozostałe cztery łóżka, w tym jedno zawalone wszystkim i niczym. Zdziwił się gdy nie zauważył nikogo.

_Może lepiej się nie zastanawiać..._ - pomyślał i zamknął oczy. Przekręcił się na drugi bok. Ze zdziwieniem wyczuł drugie ciało. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał Feliksa w czarnej spódnicy ludowej z kwiatami wplecionymi w blond włosy tak by wianek nie spadał mu z głowy. Dalej miał na sobie białą koszulę z falbankami na piersi i specjalnie rozszerzonymi rękawami.

_Kurwa! Ale uroczy... tylko co on robi w moim pokoju... Ciekawe czy pamięta co mu wczoraj powiedziałem? A dlaczego by go trochę nie nastraszyć..._

- Polen wstawaj - powiedział mu do ucha.

Zielone oczy wyłoniły się zza powiek.

- Co? Gdzie? Jak? Kiedy? - spytał. Widać, że miał równie mocnego co Prusy kaca.

- Wstawaj, zaraz będzie śniadanie.

- Aha... - mruknął Feliks i odwrócił się w stronę ściany.

- Polen wstawaj...

- Pierdol się... - odparł mu chłopak.

Albinos uśmiechnął się chytrze i zawisł nad jego szyją i szepnął mu do ucha:

- Wstawaj... - po czym językiem musnął jego małżowinę.

* * *

10 kwietnia - Malbork (Pokój Felicjano, Lovinio i Antonio) - w tym samym czasie

- AAAAA! - przez cały hotel przebiegła fala krzyku.

_cosa sta succedendo... (Co się dzieje...) _Pomyślał Feliciano _Czyżby ktoś zobaczył, kogoś wyrzucającego resztki zgniłej pasty do śmietnika..._

- Ve~... Germania***... - mruknął szatyn chcąc powrócić do swojego snu o paście i przechadzaniu się po Wenecji oraz pływaniu gondolą z Ludwigiem.

- Verzeihung Feliciano? (Słucham Felicjano)

- Germania...? - Felicjano spojrzał za siebie i zobaczył śpiącego obok niego Niemcy... - Germania... Lui è così carino mi si addice anche nel sonno (Niemcy... On jest taki uroczy, nawet przez sen mi odpowiada). - Pomyślał Włochy i przytulił się do blondyna.

Nie zauważył nawet, że to tym razem Ludwig jest jakimś cudem w jego łóżku a nie odwrotnie...

* * *

10 kwietnia - Malbork (Pokój Gilberta, Ludwiga i Rodericha) - 8:47

- Co ty robisz w moim łóżku! - krzyknął Polska wytykając Gilberta palcem jednocześnie trzymając się drugą ręką za polizane ucho.

- To chyba ja powinienem to powiedzieć - mruknął albinos zasłaniając sobie własne uszy.

- I... i... Co ja robię w sukience?! - ponownie wydarł się Łukasiewicz.

* * *

10 kwietnia - Malbork (Świetlica) - 8:55

Wszyscy, pomimo mocnego kaca (minus Sealand, Wy i Seaborga), obudzili się natychmiastowo po tej niezwykłej pobódce, którą zgotował im domownik

- Może mi ktoś wyjaśnić, dlaczego zawsze gdy pijemy, to ja zawsze kończę w spódnicy - spytał Polska z ponurą miną, który właśnie odłożył obok złożony ładnie strój.

Dziewczyny zaczęły gwizdać pod nosem i patrzeć się w sufit i na ściany. Chłopak spojrzał na nie grobowym wzrokiem.

- Oj daj spokój Feluś - powiedziała Jolka, która właśnie weszła do świetlicy. Wszyscy wiedzą, że lepiej ci w babskich ciuchach.

Feliks zrobił się cały czerwony i złożył ręce na piersi. Może i wyglądał "lepiej", ale to nie znaczyło, że to lubił...

Nagle dało się słyszeć dwa dzwoniące telefony. Jeden miał w tle jakiś patriotyczny remake, a drugi jakąś rosyjską klasykę. Ivanowi podała telefon Natalia, a Feliksowi Jolka.

- Słucham?

- Slushat'?

Spytali w tym samym czasie. Ich oczy powiększyły się słysząc głosy w komórkach. Ivan i Feliks spojrzeli po sobie i już wiedzieli. Kac natychmiast przeszedł. Oboje stanęli na nogi i biegiem udali się do wyjścia. Zabrali kurtki po czym gdy tylko wybiegli na dwór wsiedli w już czekające na nich samochody po czym odjechali.

- Ktoś wie co się stało? - spytał Prusy.

* * *

A co się stało dowiecie się w Rozdziale III. Podpowiem tylko, że warto patrzeć na daty i, że jest to coś związanego z czymś co kilka dni temu miało miejsce w Polsce. Nie martwcie się. Nie należę do tych idiotów...

* * *

*Kraje Pasa Wódki - kraje które produkują wódkę na skalę światową. Dominują także w jej spożywaniu. Należą do nich: Polska, Rosja, Białoruś, Ukraina, Litwa, Łotwa, Estonia, Finlandia, Szwecja, Norwegia. Polsa jest na czwartym miejscu jeśli chodzi o jej produkcję, ale na pierwszym w EU. Rekord świata w piciu należy do Rosjan od 2011 gdy pokonali Polaków o 0,34 promila we krwi. Jednakże Polacy mogą pochwalić się tym, że: Pewna kobieta jechała prosto drogą mając we krwi 11 promili i nawet nie trafiła później na toksykologiczny. Wszyscy panowie i panie z rekordów natychmiast później lądowali w szpitalu lub umierali.

A teraz coś z życia co udowadnia prawość słów "Polska Rosja dwa bratanki i do bitki i do szklanki": W latach siedemdziesiątych na etykiecie duńskiej wódki pojawił się następujący napis: "Dawka śmiertelna - 4,5 promila alkoholu we krwi! Nie dotyczy Polaków i Rosjan".

**Estoński alkohol - Najmocniejszy alkohol wyprodukowany z ziemniaków i to w okresie między wojennym miał moc 98% i jak nazwa wskazuje zrobili go w Estonii.

***Po włosku Germania znaczy Niemcy, a Germania Magna - Germania... kto zrozumie braci włochów...


	3. Rozdział - Niech to nas nie poróżni

**Rozdział 3 - Niech to nas nie poróżni**

czerwiec 475 - tereny Germanów - ranek

- Ale mamo~... po co my do nich idziemy. To nudziarze~! - jęczał młody chłopak o zielonych oczach i blond włosach. Co róż uwieszał się Słowian, swojej matki. Za nimi szli chłopak o krótkich brązowych włosach i dziewczyna o długim warkoczu, który ginął gdzieś pod długimi szatami.

- Potrzebujemy wsparcia, gdy będziemy iść na Rzym*

- Ale dlaczego od nich~! - znów wyjęczał chłopak.

- Feliksie Łukasiewiczu jeśli w tej chwili się nie uspokoisz to to będziesz mieć szlaban na strzelanie z łuku.

Blondyn naburmuszył się. Nie lubił Germanii. Kiedyś odwiedził ich w ich domu na terenach Niziny Wschodnio Europejskiej. Feliks nigdy go nie lubił. Był dziwny i jak na jego gust zbyt cichy. A jak już się wściekł i krzyczał to zbyt głośno. Lukasiewicz był przyzwyczajony do wesołych krzyków, które zawsze wypełniały dom. Wtedy jeszcze mieszkali wszyscy razem: Ciocia Jugosławia, ciocia Ruś Kijowska i jego matka Słowiany. Miał mnóstwo kuzynów, kuzynek, brata i siostrę. Później ciocia Jugosławia opuściła dom razem ze swoją gromadką. Przez większość czasu to jej dzieci tworzył własne państwa. W czasie wielkich wojen na tych terenach było bardzo niebezpiecznie, więc ciocia w wieku XX zapanowała nad całym porządkiem, ale schorowana umarła na początku lat 90, a państwo znane jako Jugosławia przestało istnieć.

Gdy Feliks, Iga i Josef mieli opuścić ich dom razem z matką dowiedzieli się, że ciocia Ruś Kijowska spodziewa się następnego dziecka. Miała już Katiuszkę (Ruś Czerwona), Artema (Ruś Czarną) i Oleńkę.

- Jeśli będzie to chłopiec to nazwę go Ivan jeśli dziewczynka Natalia - powiedziała na pożegnanie

Cała czwórka pomachała jej i udali się w stronę Europy. Jednak łatwo nie było. Często ich plemiona były gonione przez dzikiego Romulus zwanego także Rzymem.

Kilkadziesiąt lat później Cesarstw się podzieliło. Zachodem władał Romulus, a Wschodem, zwanym później Bizancjum, jego młodszy brat Remus**.

Ten moment postanowiła wykorzystać Słowiany. Nienawidziła Romulusa. Przez niego jej dzieci cierpiały. Dlatego właśnie postanowiła dogadać się z jakimiś innymi plemionami i ruszyć na Rzym. Galia odpadał. Przegrał z Rzymem i koniec. Brytania też. Chował się gdzieś po lasach razem z małym Irlandią i swoimi dziećmi: Szkocją, Walią i najmłodszym Anglią, zamiast walczyć przeciw Romulusowi. Iberia miała własne problemy, Jugosławia jej siostra trafiła jako niewolnica do pałaców Remusa, a pozostałe ludy Wschodu nie przyłączyły by się do niej. Przy czym Wiking dopiero zaczął się budować i musiał zadbać o swoje dzieciaki, a Rus Kijowska była w ciąży i proszenie jej o pomoc odpadało.

Tak więc postanowiła zwrócić się do sztywnego i milczącego Ottona (Germania). Miał on, z tego co słyszała, już trójkę dzieci: Gilberta, Rodericha i dopiero co wyrastającego Lukasa (HRE). Z tym ostatnim mężczyzna wiązał wielkie nadzieje.

Dom Germanii był okazały jak na te czasy. Zbudowany był z drewna i kamienia pokryty strzechą. W środku było osiem izb: jedna główna największa, pięć jako pokoje w tym jedne gościnny, jedna jako kuchnia, znajdowała się tam też wędzarnia i komórka. W ostatniej izbie było coś na kształt ówczesnej łazienki.

Słowiany weszła do głównej izby i usiadła na skrzyni, w której zapewne była trzymana broń. Tak samo zrobiła trójka dzieci. Był wczesny ranek toteż wszyscy jeszcze spali. Nawet strażnicy pousypiali dzięki temu cała trójka weszła do grodu do głównej siedziby. Ich ludzie obozowali kilka wzgórz dalej.

Nagle dało się słyszeć jak ktoś wstaje. Z trzeciej izby wyłoniła się głowa o białych włosach. Było to dość niezwykłe, bo mało kto miał taki kolor włosów. Z zaspanych powiek wyłoniły się równie niezwykłe czerwone oczy. Był ubrany w lnianą koszulę i spodnie, których kolor w tych czasach określano jako biały, choć przy włosach chłopaka wydawały się bardziej żółtawe.

Gdy tylko chłopiec ich spostrzegł natychmiast się rozbudził. Sięgnął po swój miecz, który wielkością przypominał bardziej sztylet***.

- Kim jesteście? Jak udało się wam tu wejść? Co tu robicie? - potok słów zalał nadal milczących Słowian. Pomimo, że na co dzień byli dość głośni to gdy była potrzeba umieli być cicho.

Feliks, Iga i Josef trzymali już w pogotowiu swoje miecze pod ubraniami.

- Przybyliśmy tu na spotkanie z Germanią

- Vater**** Germania śpi - warknął ostrzegawczo chłopak.

- Poczekamy, mamy czas - odparła Słowiany i spojrzała chłodno na albinosa.

Chłopak zląkł się, ale mimo wszystko nadal stał wyprostowany z mieczem skierowanym w kobietę.

- Nie celuj w moją matkę mieczem, bo cię zabiję - usłyszał albinos czyjś zimny głos. Odwrócił się w stronę pozostałych obcych. Przed nim stał niewysoka dziewczyna o blond włosach do ramion i zielonych oczach. Czubek jej miecza był tuż przy jego nosie.

- Uważaj bo się ciebie przestraszę Mädchen (dziewczynko) - warknął.

- Nie jestem dziewczyną! Jestem chłopcem! - syknął Feliks, a czubek jego miecza dźgnął delikatnie, a zarazem ostrzegawczo czerwonookiego.

- Kim? - nie zrozumiał chłopak. Ich języki były dość młode, więc jeszcze jako tako mogli się zrozumieć, jednak w przyszłości miało nadejść dużo zmian, które sprawią, że Germanie staną się niemi dla Słowian i ochrzczeni Niemcami*.

- Der Junge (Chłopcem)! - warknął jeszcze raz Feliks. Gdy Germania odwiedził ich w ich domu też mówił na niego Mädchen i chłopak rozumiał co to znaczy.

- Du (ty)? Jasne jasne, a ja w to wierzę...

- A ty masz białe włosy jakby ci Wujcio Mróz je zamroził - odparł. Wujcio Mróz karał tak tylko najbardziej niegrzecznych.

- Tak, wiem, a oczy jak borówki, albo krew, też to słyszałem - chłopcy nadal mierzyli się wściekłym wzrokiem.

Już przyszła personifikacja Polski miał coś dodać gdy za pierwszych drzwi wyłonił się postawny blond włosy mężczyzna.

- Co ja tu widzę. Ist es Ihnen, Slawen und deine Jungen und Mädchen (To ty Słowiany i twoi chłopcy oraz dziewczynka - już się nauczył, że Feliks jest chłopcem). Po co tu jesteś?

- Romulus słanie - odparła, wiedząc, że to prosta odpowiedź i mężczyzna odraz zrozumie.

- Chcesz iść na Rzym? - spytał po chwili, a następnie krzyknął, a jak już powiedzieliśmy Otton rzadko to robił - Na mózg ci padło kobieto! To nie jest osoba z którą możesz się zmierzyć w równej walce!

- To się okrze! - krzyknęła Słowiany stając na nogi i mierząc się z mężczyzną wzrokiem tak jak wcześniej zrobił to Feliks i Gilbert - Zresztą, właśnie dlatego tu jestem. Idziesz z nami?

- Nien! Romulus to mój przyjaciel. Nie zrobię mu tego.

- Przez niego żyjemy w nędzy! Widziałeś co zrobił Gali?

- Ale Galia to idiota!

- Bo zabrał ci kochankę**? Zresztą z tego co wiem ma też dzieci z Romulusem i mieszka teraz w jego pałacu, a jakoś na niego nie jesteś zły.

- To co innego. Ona do niego odeszła z miłości, a Galia, zrobił to siłą.

- Tak, tak, a ja w to wierzę jak Światowida - odparła, ale skoro nie chcesz to nie. Łaski bez. Iga, Josef, Feliks! Idziemy.

Po tych słowach kobieta wyszła, a za nią Czechy i Słowacja. Polska Łukasiewicz schował miecz i ostatni raz spojrzał na albinosa, po czym podążył za rodzeństwem.

* * *

476 - Rzym

Feliks patrzył jak kobieta, która trzymała w ramionach trójkę zaledwie rocznych dzieci upada, a maluchy upadają na twardą kamienną posadzkę.

Właśnie zabił człowieka... Kobietę... Matkę...

Zabił...

* * *

476 - Rzym

- Si(ty)... - wysyczał Romulus i rzucił się na Słowiany, która zgrabnie ominęła jego cios i uderzyła go klingą w plecy. Rzym upadł na posadzkę i zachłysnął się krwią.

- Nie należało zadzierać ze Słowianami - odparła - Widzisz? Twoje miasto płonie, a kobieta nie żyje. Dam ci żyć i twoim dzieciom, bo i tak już się nie podniesiecie. Ten sam koniec spotka tez twojego brata, ale to już zostawię Jugosławii. Ma ona z nim własne porachunki. Żegnaj Romulusie... Iga, Feliks, Josef - zawołała, a dzieciaki wstały i podreptały za nią. Umazane w krwi i błocie. Za nimi ruszyli żołnierze. To był już koniec. Koniec Rzymu, którego nie zobaczył Otton.

* * *

lipiec 965 - Gniezno - około południa

Feliks stanął za tronem Mieszka. Miał dziś przybyć posłaniec ze Świętego Imperium Rzymskiego. Nigdy sam nie widział HRE, ale słyszał, że z wyglądu i charakteru przypomina Germanie. Jako państwo pogańskie Feliks miał spore urwanie głowy. Nie chciał rezygnować ze starych zwyczajów, choć Iga i Josef namawiali go, że tak będzie lepiej. Niby mieli rację, ale mimo wszystko to było dziwne.

Od 476 minęło trochę czasu. Gdy zabił tą kobietę czuł dziwną ekstazę, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech lecz gdy Słowiany umarła uciekając z nimi spod Rzymu zrozumiał co zrobił i nie potrafił sobie wybaczyć. Zabił matkę tych dzieci! MATKĘ! Bał się, że te dzieci, które wtedy na niego patrzyły teraz by go rozpoznały. W końcu byli potomkami Romulusa, a on był z tych co pamiętali.

476 Feliks obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nie będzie walczył z takiego powodu, by podbijać. Będzie walczyć by bronić. Właśnie dlatego bał się zmian. Bał się, że zapomni o swojej obietnicy.

Do sali wszedł młody mężczyzna w zbroi i płaszczu, którego kaptur zasłaniał większość twarz. Uklęk przed Mieszkiem po czym wstał i zdjął kaptur. Oczom zebranych pokazała się biała czupryna, jasna cera i czerwone oczy.

- Gilbert... - szepnął Feliks.

* * *

10 kwietnia 2010 - Warszawa - 10:45

Feliks i Ivan wpadli do sali. Stali tam już Premier Polski, Warszawa i kilku polityków. Większość z nich siedziała zgarbiona na fotelach i wpatrywała się martwymi oczami w ekran telewizora. Ponure twarze znaczyły tylko jedno.

- To... to prawda - szepnął chłopak patrząc jak na ekranie pojawiają się obrazy. Czuł jak jego ciało drży. Nie wiedział co ma robić. Prawda, wielu z tych ludzi nie było geniuszami, ale było też tam sporo osób, u których miał często dług wdzięczności lub byli jego przyjaciółmi. Łukasiewicz poczuł, że jeśli zaraz nie usiądzie to się przewróci. Złapał się oparcia krzesła na którym siedział jeden z polityków. warszawa podbiegła do niego i przytuliła. Nie wiedziała jak może inaczej go pocieszyć.

Odwrócił się. Chciał zobaczyć co zrobił Ivan. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w obrazy, a na jego twarzy widniał szok. Gdy zobaczył, że Łukasiewicz na niego patrzy odwrócił się i wybiegł z sali. Wsiadł w samochód i od razu pojechał na lotnisko po czym wsiadł w samolot do Moskwy.

W sali nadal grał telewizor...

_Tupolew Tu-154M uległ katastrofie w Smoleńsku o godzinie 8:41:06 czasu środkowoeuropejskiego..._

Mówiła z ponurą miną prezenterka.

* * *

Trochę wcześniej - Malbork

Uczestnicy integracji nadal nie rozumieli co się przed chwilą stało. To była chwila gdy Ivan i Feliks wyszli. Dodatkowo ich grobowe twarze i powaga w oczach niepokoiły wszystkich. Oni również szybko wytrzeźwieli. Nie byli pewni czy nie powinni się teraz martwić.

Nagle całą sale zaczęły wypełniać różne dźwięki dzwoniących telefonów. Pierwszy odebrała swój Jolka.

- Włącz telewizor - powiedział głos z drugiej strony słuchawki. Dziewczyna nie wiedząc co się dzieje podbiegła do dużej plazmy i nacisnęła przycisk "on"

Ekran zamigotał. Na kanale TVP1 leciały właśnie wiadomości. Na czerwonym pasku przewijał się ten sam tekst co mówiony przez prezentera tyle, że po angielsku. W tym samym czasie pozostali odebrali telefony:

- Accendere la TV - usłyszał Lovinoio

- Allumer la télé - Francis nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo rozmówca się rozłączył.

- Terebiwotsukeru - powiedziął ktoś po japońsku.

Wzrok wszystkich skierował się na telewizor i czerwony pasek.

_Tupolew Tu-154M uległ katastrofie w Smoleńsku o godzinie 8:41:06 czasu środkowoeuropejskiego..._

* * *

10 kwietnia 2010 - Moskwa - 13:30

Ivan wszedł szybkim krokiem do sali. Był wściekły. Nie wiedział co się dokładnie stało i nie rozumiał jak. Dwa lata po tym jak Feliks przystąpił do Unii Europejskiej zadzwonił do niego. Wtedy właśnie naprawdę się zmieniło.

* * *

13 grudnia 2006 - Moskwa - 15:48

Rozległ się dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu. Ivan siedział właśnie nad górą papierów w swoim gabinecie.

- Ehh... - westchnął. Był już zmęczony i miał ochotę gdzieś iść. Najlepiej na wódkę.

Odebrał telefon.

- Sluchat' - zapytał.

- Privet Ivan (Cześć Ivan) - usłyszał po drugiej stronie roześmiany głos Polski.

- Feliks? - zdziwił się Rosjanin. Nie spodziewał się, że kiedyś Łukasiewicz zadzwoni do niego z własnej woli, a szczególnie po tym co się stało w czasie ostatnich kilku dekad.

- A niby kto? Słuchaj jestem w Moskwie, przyjechałem razem z ambasadorami na jakąś rozmowę i tak sobie myślę, że może byśmy wyszli trochę popić.

Rosjanin ucieszył się, ale zaraz spochmurniał i spytał.

- Polsza, Ty v poryadke (Dobrze się czujesz Polsza)?

- No jasne! Skoro ty też to spotykamy się za półgodziny przy Krasnaya ploshchad'*** - powiedział i rozłączył się.

Ivan westchnął. Bał się tego spotkania od 1991. Bał się, że nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Wstał zza biurka i sięgnął po płaszcz i wyszedł z domu. Szedł powoli ulicami swego ukochanego miasta, które tak często w swojej historii musiał opuszczać. Doszedł do Krasnaya ploshchad' i zaczął się rozglądać za pewną blond czupryną.

- Gde on nakhoditsya (Gdzie on jest) - szepnął.

_Może zrobił to specjalnie tak jak z tymi listami****. Pewnie teraz gdzieś siedzi i się ze mnie śmieje_ - pomyślał Rosja i troszkę posmutniał.

- A kuku! - usłyszał czyjś głos, a później poczuł na plecach ciężar.

- Polsza? - szepnął zdziwiony.

- Nie, Arthur Kirkland, pewnie, że ja! - zawołał i zszedł z mężczyzny - Wiesz, strasznie się tu w Moskwie zmieniło. A tak btw. to jak ją (Moskwę) spotkasz to pozdrów. To co idziemy do baru?

Rosjanin stał przez chwilę zdziwiony po czym przytaknął z uśmiechem. Nie rozumiał dlaczego Feliks jest taki zadowolony, ale skoro widząc go nie wyzywał go od komuchów i sowietów to było dobrze.

Weszli do baru i usiedli. Ivan był tu dość znany, więc kelnerka od razu przyniosła im to co trzeba.

Trochę popili po czym wyszli. Feliks zaczął lepić coś ze śniegu i iść za Rosjaninem.

- Emm... Feliks? - zaczął Rosja. Musiał wreszcie o to zapytać.

- Tak? - spytał Feliks podnosząc wzrok znad lepionej śnieżki.

- Dlaczego...

- Co "dlaczego"? Wiesz, wbrew pozorom wszechwiedzący nie jestem.

- Dlaczego... tu jesteś? Przecież... jeszcze niedawno... - mężczyzna czuł się jak dziecko, które upadł na ziemię i zniszczyło nowe spodnie kupione wczoraj przez mamę. Czuł, że zaraz się rozpłacze. Bał się odpowiedzi kuzyna. Bał się zobaczyć jego twarz dlatego nadal stał tyłem. Odruchowo zaciskał ręce w pięści jakby to mogło go uratować.

Nagle przed sobą zobaczył uśmiechniętą twarz Polski

- Ty to jednak jesteś głupi Ivan. Jestem tu ponieważ chciałem popić z moim młodszym kuzynem i dać prezenty gwiazdkowe od Igi i Josefa.

- Ale przecież...

- Posłuchaj mnie. Tego co było już nie zmienimy. W dużej rodzinie, takiej jak nasza, często zdarzają się kłótnie, a rodziny się nie wybiera, więc nie można się na nią boczyć. Po za tym spotkałem się z tobą nie jako Polska, a jako Feliks Łukasiewicz. Nie jako twój sąsiad, a jako twój kuzyn. Nie by pertraktować czy rozmawiać o polityce tylko po to by... no wiesz "pogadamy, popijemy, poszumimy, pokręcimy się i pa lecimy do domu*". Ty to naprawdę zadajesz głup...

Polska po czuł jak Rosja przytulił go mocno do siebie. Słyszał jak mocniej bije serce mężczyzny i jak się trzęsie.

- Spasibo Polsza (Dziękuję Polsza) - szepnął, a na jego twarzy pierwszy raz od tak dawna zagościł prawdziwy uśmiech. Nie wierzył, że Polska kiedykolwiek mu przebaczy i naprawdę dziękował Bogu, światu, wszystkiemu po kolei. Był szczęśliwy.

- Ty to jednak naprawdę jesteś głupi Ivan - mruknął Feliks i również go przytulił.

* * *

10 kwietnia 2010 - Malbork - 16:04

Wielu z nich zastanawiało się co powie Polsce gdy ten wróci. Niby taki Ameryka żył na innym kontynencie i to nie była jego sprawa, ale w gruncie rzeczy wiedział co znaczy stracić prezydenta i martwić się o swoich ludzi.

Ponowny dźwięk telefonu. Jolka natychmiast chwyciła urządzenie i popatrzyła na wyświetlacz.

- Feluś... - szepnęła i natychmiast odebrała.

- Halo... Feluś... - zaczęła cicho bojąc się usłyszeć jego głos. Nie wiedziała jak chłopak zareagował na tą całą sytuację.

- Jolka, powiedz, że wszystkim, że integracja zostaje przełożona i ich przeproś. Będę mieć teraz trochę na głowie - usłyszała ten ton jego głosy, którego używał gdy patrzył na wszystko jak realista. Używał go zazwyczaj podczas wojen, podczas okresów zaborów, stanu wojennego. Bała się. Bała się co się może stać.

Rozmówca rozłączył się, a Warmia ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

- Jolka... - szepnął Gilbert i położył jej rękę na ramieniu - Co jest?

- Nic... - warknęła. nie potrafiła być dla niego miła. Nie po tym co zrobił - Tylko... niestety chyba musimy przerwać integrację. Feliks i Ivan mają teraz sporo na głowie, więc prosili by przełożyć to na inny termin. I Feliks przeprasza, że was tak zostawia i w ogóle zaraz po imprezie... - odparła zmieszana próbując udawać, że wszytko jest okey.

Pozostali skinęli głowami i udali się do pokojów by się spakować. Zapewne gdyby coś takiego się stało w innych okolicznościach byli by źli, ale ta sytuacja była inna. Wiedzieli, że Feliks miał sporo na głowie. EURO 2013, integracja, a do tego jeszcze to. Zdecydowanie chłopak się przemęczał. Cała ekipa spakowała się, a następnie Jolka odwiozła ich niebieskim autobusem do Warszawy na lotnisko Chopina.

* * *

19 kwietnia - Smoleńsk - 13:48

Feliks przechodził się po zgliszczach. Dookoła chodziło mnóstwo żołnierzy i naukowców. Chłopak c rusz pochylał się i zbierał do rąk odzianych w lateksowe rękawiczki łańcuszki, obrączki i inne przedmioty.

Właśnie zauważył jak czyjaś spopielona pięść ściska kurczowo medalik. Wyjął go ze zniszczonej dłoni. Obejrzał okrągły przedmiot i delikatnie nacisnął na linię, gdzie zbiegały się dwie warstwy. Medali otworzył się. W środku było zdjęcie młodej dziewczyny o czarnych włosach i brązowych oczach. Podał przedmiot naukowcowi i szepnął mu na ucho imię ofiary wskazując ją palcem. Mężczyzna zanotował to w notesie i schował łańcuszek do plastikowego woreczka

Chłopak zaczął ponownie szukać rzeczy wśród szczątek.

Usłyszał jak ktoś podchodzi do niego. Spojrzał przed siebie i zobaczył czarne buty wojskowe jakie nosili Rosjanie. Podniósł głowę wyżej i napotkał spojrzenie Rosji. Mężczyzna tak samo jak on kucnął i zaczął przebierać w ciałach rękami w lateksowych rękawiczkach.

Milczeli. Nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć. W końcu Ivan otworzył usta.

- Polsza...

- Nic nie mów - Rosjanin jak na rozkaz zamknął usta. Bał się odezwać. Bał się, że gdy to zrobi straci na zawsze przyjaźń kuzyna. To były zaledwie cztery lat. Cztery lata, w ciągu których zaczęli się do siebie uśmiechać, gadać na różne tematy i śmiać. Nie chciał tego stracić - Nie żywię do ciebie urazy - Oczy Ivana powiększyły się, nie wierzył, że Feliks właśnie to powiedział - To nie była twoja wina. Wiesz, u mnie już zaczęli mówić, że to zamach, ale nawet gdyby tak było to nie zrobiłbyś tego ty. Jako ludzie jesteśmy wolni, jako kraje uzależnieni od rządu. Nawet gdybyś to zrobił to nie mógłbyś mi tego nawet powiedzieć. Mogłeś tego nawet nie wiedzieć, ale to nie była twoja wina. Byłeś z nami. Widziałem jak cieszyłeś się mogąc być ze wszystkimi nie jako Rosja, a jako Ivan i nie martwić się, że się ciebie boją przez wspólną historię. Nasze kontakty się polepszyły i nie chcę... Ivan - Feliks podniusł wzrok i spojrzał prosto w fioletowe oczy - Niech to nas nie poróżni.

* * *

*Według wielu podań to nie Germanie, a Słowianie zachodni napadli w 476 na Rzym. Następnie wrócili nad tereny Bałtyku. Mogli być to zarówno przodkowie Polaków jaki i Czechów bądź Słowaków.

**Bizancjum i Rzym noszą imiona dwóch chłopców których wedle legendy wychowywała wilczyca. Jako młodzieńcy założyli miasto na jednym z siedmiu wzgórz - Rzym. Następnie Romulus zabił Remusa i został władcą miasta.

***Sztylety średniowieczne są dość duże (30cm na długość, 10cm szerokość i 1cm grubości) dopiero później Francuzi przerobili je na malutkie ozdobne.

****U mnie w opowiadaniu takie postacie jak Germania czy Rzym to ojcowie, ale często mówią na nich per "dziadku" rzadziej "ojcze"

*nazwa Słowianie pochodzi od nazwy "słowo". Oznacza to, że ludy te umiały posługiwać się językiem. Jednak w roku X gdy HRE chciało ochrzcić Polskę jej mieszkańcy nie mogli ich zrozumieć i nazwali ich Niemcami od słowa "niemy". Jednak według podań jeszcze w wieku V języki nie były tak zmienione przez łacinę i można było się jako tako porozumieć.

**chodzi o to, że Niemcy, Francja i Włochy mają wspólne korzenie. Podwaliny tych państw powstały po upadku imperium Karola Wielkiego. W ten sposób Francis, Feliciano, Romano i Lukas (HRE) są złączeni przez więzy krwi od matki.

***Plac Czerwony

****listy które Polacy wysyłali notorycznie władzą Rosji by ich skołować.

*Tekst Hadesa z Herkulesa (1997)


	4. Rozdział - Jak trudno jest być krajem

**Rozdział 4 - Jak trudno jest być krajem**

* * *

Dziś trochę o moim pięknym mieście(Łódź), międzymiastowym mobingu skupiającym się na biednym Piotrze i trudnych skutkach bycia państwem, a także miastem.

* * *

2 maja 2010 - Łódź (Plac Wolności) - 13:14

Od betonowych płytek odbiły się dźwięki ciężkiego obuwia. Przez Plac Wolności w Lodzi przeszedł młody chłopak. Miało on rysy twarzy bardzo podobne do Feliksa Łukasiewicza. Jego oczy były tylko trochę bardziej niebieskie od oczu przełożonego. Miał też dłuższe włosy, a przy grzywce widniało kilka czarnych farbowanych pasem. Ubrany był w ciemną koszulkę z logiem zespołu Iron Maden, skórzaną kurtkę z ćwiekami na ramionach, ciemne spodnie, wspomniane już wytarte glany z czerwoną i niebieską sznurówką. Na jednym ramieniu wisiał plecak z naszywkami. Na szyi wisiały słuchawki, których kabel ginął gdzieś w połach kurtki.

Piotr usiadł pod pomnikiem Kościuszki i zapalił papierosa. Miał dość. Po co Sawa go wzywała? To, że jest stolicą nie znaczy, że może go wzywać jakby pstrykała palcami. Zresztą kogo to obchodzi. Jutro jest 3 maja i powinien teraz obgadywać plany z burmistrzem.

- Piotruś! - usłyszał głos dziewczyny. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na siostrę-stolicę.

- Mówiłem już 34 581 345 razy*, że to jest "Piotr" nie "Piotruś"! Jak ulica Piotrkowska! Najdłuższa w Polsce i Europie i żadna z twoich ulic się do niej nie umywa - mówiąc to wskazał na wylot ulicy przy placu.

- Oj przesadzasz. Nawet jak jest najdłuższa to nie masz turystów - zaśmiała się.

Łódź naburmuszył się i złożył ręce na piersi. Miał tego już dość. Nie dość, że ciągle go we wszystkim pomijają np. EURO 2012, to wykorzystują do czego chcą, zabierają młodych inwestorów i ciągle braknie mu środków na drogi i odnowę swojej ulicy. Dodatkowo wypominają mu, że turystów ma tyle ile Shreck tictak'ów.

- Ale to teraz nie ważne. Od katastrofy minął już prawie miesiąc, a Feliks i ja nie mamy czasu jeździć na spotkania UE, ONZ i NATO.

- A co ja mam z tym wspólnego.

- Wiesz, oto nadchodzi twój wielki dzień! Pojedziesz do Brukseli na spotkanie!

- Czemu ja? - zdziwił się. Niby fajnie i w ogóle, ale bardziej spodziewał się, że wybiorą do tego celu... np. Andrzeja (Poznań), albo pana-byłego-stolicę Mateusza (Kraków) czy np. Kristiana (Gdańsk). No i były też siostrzyczki Wrocław, Gniezno, Zielona góra i wielu wielu innych, więc dlaczego on?

- No jak to, nie cieszysz się?

- A co z Mateuszem?

- Zajęty jest - odparła Sawa z uśmiechem.

- Andrzej?

- Nie może...

- Zośka (Wrocław).

- Coś tam urządza...

- Ja też... - mruknął

- Niby co?

- Fashion Week kobieto! Niby baba, a nie wie kiedy i gdzie są pokazy mody - warknął

- A niby kiedy jest ten twój Tydzień Mody?

- Od 6 do 12 maja... to znaczy, że niedługo.

- To nic, bo do Brukseli pojedziesz 16. Na razie! - krzyknęła i nie czekając na odpowiedź, udała się w stronę tramwaju jadącego na Łódź-Kaliska**

* * *

16 maja 2010 - Bruksela (przed salą narad) - 11:24

Piotr siedział na fotelu i czekał na pozostałych członków spotkania. Miał na sobie czarny garnitur, białą koszule, czarny krawat, który sztywno siedział na jego szyi. Wszytko było dokładnie wyprasowane. Włosy związane były do tyłu, a czarne pasma robione szamponetką zniknęły. W ten sposób bardziej przypominał Germana niż Słowianina, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Praktycznie został wychowany przez Gilberta i Ariel***, więc nie przejmował się tym jak inni go widzą. Zresztą sylwetką nie przypominał Germanów. Był raczej niski i drobny jak Feliks.

Zebranie miało zacząć się o 12, ale on specjalnie przyszedł wcześniej, by pokazać się z lepszej strony, choć nie był pewny czy nie będzie tak to wzięty za kogoś sztywnego. Był mało znany i zawsze pomijany jak Kanada (kto?), więc nigdy nawet nie zrobił światowego Tornee, ale co tam. Aż tak źle być nie może.

Siedział dalej w ciemnym korytarzu i rozmyślał. Po chwili zobaczył jak przez korytarz idą dwie osoby. Jedna z nich była wysoka i barczysta, a druga trochę niższa, ale również czuć było od niej siłę.

W pewnym momencie drugi chłopak odłączył się od barczystego i podbiegł do Piotra.

- Peter****! - zawołał.

Chłopak wysilił wzrok by dojrzeć coś po czym został przytulony przez drugiego osobnika, choć przytuleniem nie można tego było nazwać. Osobnik złapał jego głowę pomiędzy rękę i zaczął targać włosy..

- Gilbert? - spytał zdziwiony.

- Nein, Klaine Meerjungfrau (Nie, mała syrenka).

- Mógłbyś mnie puścić - syknął. Nie lubił tego.

- Nein! - odparł z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach - I wiesz, przedstawię się wszystkim. A! I możemy się pośmiać z Anglii jak kłoci się z Ameryką i Francją, albo z Lovinio gdy narzeka, a Tonio próbuje go uspokoić...

- Bo to jest śmieszne, tak? - spytał chłopak unosząc jedną brew do góry.

Albinos energicznie pokiwał głową.

- Boże dopomóż - westchnął chłopak. Po czym z całej siły uderzył Gilberta w splot.

- Musiałeś? - spytał Gilbert puszczając go i łapiąc się za bolące miejsce.

- Taa... Raczej tak - odparł i usiadł z powrotem na fotelu.

Ludwig patrzył na tą całą sytuację rozbawiony. Z wyglądu Peter był bardzo podobny do Feliksa. Miał tylko dłuższe włosy, które wiązał z tyłu, a jego oczy w padały w błękit. Mimo wielkiego podobieństwa do swojego przełożonego był bardzo niemiecki w swoim zachowaniu. Ludwig wcześniej tylko słyszał o chłopaku coś od Gilberta. Podobno był wyjątkowo głośny. Jakoś nie chciało mu się w to wierzyć. Chociaż z drugiej strony, Gilbert też potrafił być cicho, choć zazwyczaj drze się wniebogłosy.

Po kilku minutach zaczęli schodzić się pozostali, a Gilbert zaczął im przedstawiać Piotra. Po czym weszli do sali.

- Na kolejnym spotkaniu UE będziemy mówić o... - zaczął Ludwig, a Karpusi już zdążył usnąć.

* * *

16 maja 2010 - Bruksela (prywatny pokój Polski) - 14:36

Pod koniec spotkania zapytano go jeszcze jak się czuje Feliks.

- Dobrze. Sawa i Mateusz* myśleli, że będzie gorzej.

Gdy tylko spotkanie się skończyło Łódź udał się do pokoju, który zazwyczaj zajmował Polska. W szafach było mnóstwo jego ciuchów, a na biurku jakiś pamiątek i innych rzeczy, których Piotr wolał nie ruszać.

Wyciągnął z walizki swoją ukochaną parę glanów, wytarte czarne dżinsy z dziurami i naszywkami, koszulkę Rammsteina, kurtkę i plecak. Szybko przebrał się i jak zwykle w 5 minut zrobił czarne pasmo na już rozpuszczonych włosach. Wyszedł przez okno, a później zjechał po rynnie. Tak było wygodnie, bez zbędnych pytań.

Postanowił zwiedzić trochę stolicę Belgi. Beatrycze powiedziała mu, że Ewa(Bruksela) jest teraz zapewne w Królewskiej bibliotece i pomaga w odkurzaniu wielkich ksiąg.

Kiedyś się spotkali i trochę pogadali. Chłopak zastanawiał się, czy Ewka się bardzo zmieniła. W sumie minęło z 200 lat, a ona jako stolica miała sporo na głowie.

Stanął przed budynkiem. Zastanawiał się czy wejść. W końcu zdecydował. Przekroczył drzwi.

* * *

16 maja 2010 - Warszawa - 13:30

- Przepracowujesz się - stwierdziła Sawa i przytuliła się do pleców chłopaka.

- Muszę. Wole to wszystko skończyć i wrócić do normalnego trybu życia.

- Ale i tak nie powinieneś. W końcu się wykończysz. A tak po za tym to jak tam stosunki z Rosją?

- U Ivana wszystko dobrze. Pomaga mi przy bawieniu się resztkami samolotu.

- Nie pytam o niego tylko o wasze kontakty. Zachowujesz się tak jakby były totalnie świetne i nic się nie stało.

- Sawa wyluzuj. Ivan to mój kuzyn. Nie powinienem się z nim kłócić.

- Ale on zabił naszego prezydenta i połowę polityków.

Feliks odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny. Po jej plecach przebiegł dreszcz na widok wściekłych oczu przełożonego.

- Wiem, że go nie lubisz, ale to nie znaczy, że możesz go obrażać. Możesz być moją stolicą, ale Ivan to mój kuzyn i masz zakaz obrażania go w mojej obecności. Tylko ja lub moja rodzina możemy się krytykować. A ty nie masz takiego prawa, nigdy ci takiego nie nadałem.

- Ale... - dziewczyna chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale groźne spojrzenie zamknęło jej usta. Wyszła z pokoju. Na korytarzu już czekał na nią Mateusz.

- I co? - zapytał - Jak się czuje?

- Dobrze - prychnęła - Ale uparcie twierdzi, że ten sukinsyn Rosja nic nie zrobił.

- On był najgorszy ze wszystkich. Trzeba go było zabić gdy mieliśmy okazję.

- Zwariowałeś? Jakby Natalia się o tym dowiedziała to byś umarł na miejscu z nożem pomiędzy żebrami.

- Ale i tak przynajmniej przysłużylibyśmy się państwu...

- Którym jest idiota, który nie rozumie, że jego największy wróg robi go w chuja - skończyła za niego Sawa.

- Dziewczynom nie wypada przeklinać.

- Mam to gdzieś. Jestem stolicą i jestem po prostu oddana sprawie**.

* * *

16 maja 2010 - Bruksela (Królewska Biblioteka) - 15:00

- Ewka? Ben je hier? (z hol. Jesteś tu?) - spytał wchodząc do biblioteki

- Peter broer (braciszku) - krzyknęła jakaś osóbka i nim blondyn przekroczył próg został wciągnięty do środka.

- Ewka? - zapytał jakby nie zrozumiał co się dzieje. Przed nim stała młoda dziewczyna. Miała półdługie ciemne blond włosy i szare oczy. Ubrana była w zwykłą białą koszulkę, dżinsy i cała była w kurzu i farbie - Ehh spójrz na siebie - powiedział i wyjął z kurtki jakąś chustkę, którą zaczął wycierać twarz dziewczynki - cała jesteś brudna.

- Przesadzasz - powiedziała, nadęła policzki, założyła ręce na piersi i odwróciła wzrok.

- Nie prawda. Jak cię znam to nie wychodziłaś stąd, odkąd Bea pozwoliła ci odnowić bibliotekę. Czy ty w ogóle jeszcze pamiętasz świat zewnętrzny.

- Oczywiście. Mam tu komputery i internet.

Chłopak tylko prychnął krótkim śmiechem.

- Dobra, ale teraz idź się przebrać. Idziemy. Obiecałem Bei, że cię na chwilę stąd wyciągnę.

* * *

16 maja 2010 - Helsinki - 15:22

Sealandia wyjrzał za okno. Wczoraj przyjechał do "mamy" by trochę odpocząć. Ostatnio na jego platformie było sporo remontów i chłopak potrzebował trochę odpoczynku... a przynajmniej tak twierdził Tino.

Peter Zobaczył jak przez bramę wjazdową wierzajże granatowe volvo, a później usłyszał szuranie drzwi frontowych.

- Su-san, nareszcie jesteś - usłyszał z dołu głos "mamy"

- Tak - jak zwykle "ojciec" wydusił z siebie tyle na ile pozwalała mu przepuścić powietrze wąska przestrzeń w gardle.

_To wszystko jest bezsensu _- pomyślał najmłodszy z Kirklandów. Im Peter dużej żył tym bardziej czuł, że to wszystko jest nudne i monotonne. Narodził się w wojnie i tylko wtedy był potrzebny. Zdawał sobie również sprawę, że nawet gdy wybuchnie następna nie przyda się nikomu. dla większości był rozlatującą się platformom, niczym więcej. Pamiętał jak żołnierze odpływali zostawiając go, a on nawet nie widział sensu w swoim życiu. Dlaczego postał skoro nie miał swojej naci. Kraje właśnie dzięki temu żyły. Bez ludzi nie mieli prawa istnieć. On narodził się w wojnie. Dla żadnego z żołnierzy ta platforma domem nie była, a murem, który oddziela ich od rodziny i bliskich. Każdy z nich mógł umrzeć w ciągu paru sekund, więc...

_...dlaczego się narodziłem?_

- Sea-kun? - usłyszał domu głos "matki".

- Idę mamo! - krzyknął i zbiegł na duł.

* * *

16 maja 2010 - Bruksela (ulica) - 19:41

- A pamiętasz minę tego kolesia gdy powiedziałeś sto w pogywa... stu z pogywa... stul...

- Stół z powyłamywanymi nogami - poprawił ją i zaczął się śmiać widząc jej rumieńce i nadęte policzki - Oj Ewka ty to jednak...

- Co "jednak"?

- Najpierw myślisz potem działasz - odparł i potargał ją po złotych włosach.

- Jesteś okropny! - krzyknęła i zaczęła bić go po plecach zaciśniętymi pięściami, gdy on się śmiał.

- Hahahahaha wiem - kolejna salwa śmiechu zalała uliczkę.

Dziewczyna przytuliła się do jego pleców. Widziała, że jutro wyjedzie i zapewne już do niej nie przyjedzie.

- Co jest Ewka? - spytał nie rozumiejąc o co jej chodzi.

- Nie jedź - szepnęła, a po chwili trochę głośniej - nie wyjeżdżaj

- Muszę - odprł

- Ale, Peter broer...

- Przykro mi, ale nie mogę. Jestem tu w zastępstwie za pana Feliksa i nie mogę zostać.

- Ale...

- Nie mogę - uciął. On też ją bardzo lubił, ale taka była prawda, straszna rzeczywistość. Jako miasto i to innego kraju miał swoje obowiązki. Wiedział, że przed tym nie ucieknie.

* * *

17 maja 2010 - Oslo - 13:32

Magne usiał obok Olafa, który bazgrał coś w papierach, które tonami piętrzyły się na jego biurku.

- Norw~... No choć~ Tu jest tak nudno~ - Olaf miał już dość jęków i stęków (bez skojarzeń ) Dani. Za nim pojawił się trol, który bardzo chętnie by skopał Magne.

- Daj spokój. Nie mam czasu na zabawę z tobą" - powiedział zły. Jego loczek drgał co oznaczało, że Olaf jest już zdenerwowany.

- Dale Norw... - ponownie zaczął marudzić Dania.

Nagle zadzwonił telefon. Norwegia nie bacząc na protesty Magne sięgnął po słuchawkę.

- Lytte (z nor. słucham)? - spytał.

- Eyjafjallajökull! Sprungio! - usłyszał krzyk Islandii. Połączenie się przerwało.

- Sissel! Sissel! - krzyknął. Ale odpowiedziała mu cisza.

_Islandia nigdy nie krzyczy... nie tak_ - pomyślał. Słuchawka wypadła z drżących rąk i z hukiem upadła rozbijając się o parkiet. Magne złapał ciało młodszego chłopaka w ostatnim momencie.

* * *

*Łódź jako osoba, która dużo czasu spędziła z Gilbertem, jest bardzo dokładny, ale tylko gdy mu na czymś zależy.

**Łódź-Kaliska - stacja kolejowa w Łodzi. Wiedzą o tym ci co jeżdżą dużo pociągami :)

*** Łódź to tak zwane miasto czterech kultur. Było tam sporo żydów, dużo inwestorów niemieckich, trochę prawosławnych, no i na koniec Polacy. Została zbombardowana w niewielkim stopniu, ale liczba ludności po holokauście drastycznie się zmniejszyła.

****Imię Piotr po niemiecku wymawia się Peter. Tak, pamiętam, że Sealand też tak miał na imię =.="

*Oczywiście cały świat dobrze wie kim są Warszawa i Kraków, a o trzecim największym mieście Polski nikt nie pamięta... Narya:*hug Piotra* Piotr:*hug autora*

**Sawa i Mateusz są bardzo oddani Feliksowi, ale pojmują pewne rzeczy trochę inaczej. Dodatkowo Sawa była bardzo brutalnie bombardowana i niszczona podczas wojny i jak większość zbombardowanych miast i obszarów Polski nienawidzi Germanów oraz Słowian Wschodnich. Nie potrafi zrozumieć Feliksa, który żyje dużej od niej i dzięki swoim przeżyciom wie, że nie tylko ludzie, ale i kraje popełniają błędy. Większość miast Polski gardzi Łodzią właśnie z powyższego powodu. Jako, że chłopaka wychował Gilbert większość z nich go nie lubi (wyjątkiem są miasta ze Śląska i Galicji, którzy są w pewnych sprawach bardziej niemieccy).


End file.
